My Happy Ending
by Akemi2407
Summary: NOT songfic. But you can listen to the song while reading. Warning: Angsty and Shounenai: AkiHika


**

* * *

My Happy Ending

* * *

**

**Author: **The Mint  
**Warnings: **Angsty, Shounen ai: Akihika  
**Summary:****  
**NOT a song fic. Though it might be nicer to listen to the song while reading this, because the song actually is the inspiration for this.  
The story is basically what happens when Hikaru and Akira breaks up.  
**Author's notes:****  
**I am SO SORRY! I don't really mean to split them, but the idea has been bugging me for quite a while, and i have to write it down somehow... I am very sorry to all the AkiHika fans out there, including myself. I know I should not be writing other fics, because I still have "And So We Meet" to work on, but i have too many one-shots in my head, and i'm bad at long chaptered fics. "And So We Meet" is not really going smoothly for me, because it is not going the way i want it to, and i'm trying my best to change it. I promise I will write more fluffy fics in the future and not be that cruel to our favourite couple...

PS. Thanks to ALL the reviewers who have reviewed my stories, your reviews always make me happy!  
To Tokubi: (If you are going to read this story) Just to answer your question -- :P I made Akira a girl because either one of them had to be sleeping beauty, and Akira's long hair fitted well with the dress. My view of the pairing is that they are both _not _feminine. I like to see them as two boys who have their own special personalities.  
Sorry about the long ramble looks up at the looong ramble**:P** enjoy the story!

* * *

Hikaru looked at the face in front of him. It was – as he called it – Akira's game face. An expression he rarely saw off the goban. Akira's lips would form a line, his jaws would set, and his eyebrows would furrow. This time, however, Hikaru could see hurt in Akira's clear green eyes.

It pained him to see Akira like this, but it pained him even more when the person who caused the pain was himself.

Reaching across the table, Hikaru tried to hold Akira's hands, the go-callused hands he had known so well. Giving the hand a small squeeze, he pulled it towards himself, but Akira pulled it away. Hard.

'So you're trying to tell me that after all these years, you are just going to abandon me?' Akira's eyes narrowed. The knot in Hikaru's chest tightened. He felt a lump rising in his throat, and his eyes felt strangely warm.

'Akira, the rumours are everywhere.' He tries desperately to find an excuse, any excuse…

'What rumours?' Akira asked. His voice lowering.

'The rumours… about you – me – about us!' Hikaru looked straight into Akira's eyes. Those eyes seemed to look through his skin, deep down into his soul.

'Hikaru, aren't those rumours true?' Akira looked confused for a moment, but he looked back at Hikaru again, the intensity increasing, 'or is it that you don't consider us –'

'No!' Hikaru yelled, his eyes already brimming with tears. 'Akira… think of our career. What would happen if Weekly Go found out?'

Akira remained silent. Sitting here right now, he felt hollow. The person sitting in front of him was not the Hikaru he knew. He respected Hikaru's decisions, and there was nothing he could do to change Hikaru's mind.

'Akira, My mother, she –'

'Fine,' Akira stood up and walked towards the door, 'just – fine.'

'Akira?' Hikaru spun around to look at him.

'Yes, _Shindou?_' Akira hissed. The anger was boiling in him, and he was afraid he might not be able to control it. He knew his words had hurt Hikaru and he knew Hikaru had winced. In the six years that they had been together, he had never called Hikaru '_Shindou'_ when they were alone.

'My mother – she arranged for me to – get married –'

Akira stiffened. The pain in his chest multiplied a million times.

'the wedding's next month. I know it's on short notice…but – I hope you could –'

Akira didn't wait for Hikaru to finish his sentence. He closed the door behind him just before the tears began to fall.

* * *

Hikaru stared at the closed door in front of him. His world suddenly felt empty. Touya Akira was all he wanted; all he saw in his whole life, Akira was his goal. Now, he felt lost. He didn't know where to turn. First, he'd lost Sai; now, he's losing Akira.

Hikaru ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He did not want to leave Akira. He didn't care about what other people thought, all he cared about was to be with Akira, to hold him in his arms forever, but his parents had arranged his marriage with Akari – without him agreeing. He knew he could not disappoint his parents and his childhood friend. He thought he could give up love for family, he thought Akira would understand.

He knew he was selfish, he knows that he is giving himself excuses to shift the blame. What hurts him most is that he had hurt Akira, a wound that would never heal.

Hikaru stood up and decided to go home, it was no use sitting here, in Akira's apartment and feeling sorry for himself. He walked towards the door and opened it. He expected to see Akira standing there, fuming and glaring at him, then, they could have the usual argument and phone each other up the next day, forgetting each other's mistakes, but he was wrong. There was no one outside the apartment. He closed the door silently and left.

Entering his house, Hikaru could clearly hear his mother chatting with Akari in the kitchen. He took off his shoes and went up to his room, ignoring his mother's "okaerinasai".

He laid on his bed and thought about Sai. Even until now, there is still a dull ache in his chest every time he thought about Sai. He pulled his blanket up to his chin and turned to lay on his side. Sunlight poured into his room through the window, and a light breeze made the curtains dance. The weather was exactly like the day when Sai disappeared. Memories flooded back to Hikaru. The similar new pain has caused the old one to resurface.

He heard a knock on his door and turned his head a little, allowing his bangs to fall, covering his eyes. He felt a hand touching his shoulders, and he knew it was Akari's.

'Hikaru, are you alright?'

The voice suddenly sounded sickeningly sweet to him, but he knew, it was not Akari's fault, it was his.

'I'm sending the invitations next week, are you ok with that?'

He let out a muffled 'hai'. Not turning to face her. He knows that he is hurting her, but he had just lost another important person in his life. Could he help it if Akari led an easier life than he did?

'I suppose you want Touya-san to be our best man?'

He thought about it for a while, and realized that it would be impossible. He cleared his throat and managed to say Waya's name in a normal voice. There was silence in the room after that. Akari stood up and left, after whispering goodbye to Hikaru. He laid there in silence, alone again. He finally broke down crying until he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Touya Akira wandered through the crowd, scanning the area to find his rival. He didn't want to come in the first place, but friendship and pride won over anger. After all, Shindou Hikaru was his rival.

'Ah! Touya-san! I'm so glad you could make it!' The bride pulled her groom along with her towards Akira.

'Fujisaki-san. Congratulations.' He smiled politely at her. Then, he turned to Hikaru. 'Congratulations, Shindou.'

Hikaru didn't smile nor reply. It was surprising, how Hikaru had changed in just a few weeks. He wasn't himself anymore. His usual bright green eyes seemed clouded, red and puffy. Akira wanted to reach out and help him ease the pain, but he didn't. After all, _the _Touya Akira was always calm and collected, wasn't he? He was used to this. Feeling pain and covering it up with a mask. For a while, Akari's voice sounded distant. It seemed only he and Hikaru existed when they looked into each other's eyes.

'Ah! Hikaru! There are your friends! Let's go greet them!' Akari pulled Hikaru, and Hikaru allowed himself to be pulled. Not resisting, not talking, not smiling. It somehow seemed strange and frightening to Akira.

As they passed, Akira could feel Hikaru's hand slightly brush his, and he could clearly hear the words whispered in his ears: _I love you._

Immediately, the sadness, the memories, the love welled up inside him, threatening to burst. To his horror, Akira felt his eyes beginning to water. He looked down and ran away, afraid of looking back, afraid of what he might see.

Laughter. He was sure he had heard laughter. Hikaru's laughter. He didn't know if it came from behind, or if it came from the memories in his head. Either way, he didn't care, he didn't bother to turn around to check.

He closed the door behind him. The laughter was still there. The memories are playing in front of him like a slideshow. He sighed.

'_so much for my happy ending.'_

The laughter in his head turned into silent sobs.

THE END

* * *

At this point, i feel very bad for Akira... I have been so into the story that I was feeling angry at Hikaru, even though I'm the one who's making him do what he's doing...:P  
Again, I apologize to all the AkiHika fans out there! 


End file.
